Fairy Tails Jinchuuriki
by Salamander108
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she hasn't told anyone not to mention she isn't from Earthland, no she's from Konoha.


_**Lucy has a secret that she hasn't told anyone not to mention she isn't from Earthland, no she's from Konoha.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lucy's POV:<strong>_

It has been two months since Lisanna came back and two months everyone started to ignore me except Master, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Mystogan and Mira, they still talk to me. Even Levy stopped talking to me. Anyway because of all the solo mission's I have been on, on my own. I got so much I bought a three story house in the woods with a garden like the one at the Heartfilia estate and pool. Right now I am in front of the guild and I have a feeling something good and bad is going to happen. When I enter, don't say hi and go and sit at the table I sit at all the time when Team Natsu come up to me. "_Sigh _What do you want?" I asked in a tone that had annoyance, anger, loneliness and sadness.

"We want you out of the team because you are weak and hide behind your spirits" Erza said.

"You need saving to much." Gray said.

"You were only a replacement." Natsu said at this point the guild was quiet and someone or should I say eight people are pissed, including me.

"You are now useless." Happy says. Everyone one is looking at me.

"Are you done insulting me because I have things to do, people to see and my ex-team to beat the shit out of." What we didn't know is that the eighth person was someone I have missed so much. Everyone looks at me shocked except one person and that is the person who walked through the door at the start of this. "Will you stop staring at me and all you said is a lie and you lot know nothing about me so go pester someone else." I said and I walk towards the door only to freeze when I see who is there. "Naruto?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. He only smiled.

"Hey Cy-cy. You have changed a lot." He said as I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you, Cy-cy."

"I missed you too, Naruto. Come on lets go some where to catch up." I said and he agreed.

"How about your place?" He suggested and I nodded as I led him to my place. When we were out of sight we ran. We got there in five minutes. Naruto was stun to say the least.

"Come on lets go inside." I took him inside and to the lounge. We sat on the couch, well it was more like he sat on the couch and pulled me to sit on his lap. We caught up and he told me how he fought with Madara and won but was transported here, how everyone has ignored me and everything we did while we were apart. After awhile I was telling him what happened when Lisanna came back and how. Apparently I talk to much and he shut me up by kissing me. The kiss was passionate and we poured all our emotions into it. Then I ended up from his lap to laying on my back with him hovering over me. He started to kiss down my neck and to my shoulder until he reached my shirt.

"Lu do you want me to join you guild?" He asked after he got his breath back and was still hovering over me. I had my hands on the sides of his face. I nodded and he kissed me again asking for entrance which I gave and fought for dominance when Kurama and Matatabi started to talk to us. _**(A/N in the chat thing that all the tailed beasts are connected to. Italic Beasts and Bold Jinchuuriki)**_

_Kit time to train...with your girlfriend _Kurama said.

_Lu time to train with your boyfriend _Matatabi said.

**Ok/Yea yea **Naruto and I said at the same time. We both got up then something clicked in my head. "Ne, Naruto what is gonna happen between us?" I asked him, hoping he will say us going out.

"Um how about we start dating." He said I smile and nod as he grabs my hand and laces our fingers. We train for tree hour straight on magic, Jutsu, Sage mode, Sennin mode, Matatabi mode, Rikudou mode, Juubi mode, Sabio mode, Kyubi (Two Tails in my case) mode, Chakra mode and a few more. After we finish Naruto decided to lay down. "Come over here Lu." He told me and I did as he said when he held his hand up. I grabbed it and he pulled me down so I was laying on top of him. Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a hour before we decided to head back. Had tea and shower I went first then Naruto and went to bed. We slept in the same bed with his arm around my waist and my arms around his torso and my head on his chest.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I woke up to a soft moan as I moved and the sun on my face. Cracking one eye open to see what was on top of me, I saw Lu. I can't believe those people she called family, using her like that. I hadn't noticed this but I was staring at the beautiful girl in front of me or well on me until she woke up and stared into my eyes. "Morning beautiful." I said to her.

"Morning yourself. Want to go to the guild?" She asked. I nodded but held her tighter. "Naruto if we are going to the guild we need to go." She said.

"I know just stay like this for a bit."

"Ok." We stayed like that for a bit longer then got up and ready, had breakfast and out the door running to the guild. We got there in five minutes laughing and playing about. We got to the doors and it was quiet. "Something isn't right, Naruto." She said. We pushed the doors open and everyone was moping about. "Minna what happened why is everyone sad?" Lu said as we entered.

"Someone attacked Lisanna." Some pink haired boy said.

"Is she alright?" Lu asked.

"She is in a coma but other then that her injures are fine." A scarlet red head replied.

"Do you know who attacked her?" I asked.

"Some guy with a red and black coat thing saying the Uchiha clan will destroy someone." A guy with no clothes said.

"Itachi." Lu and I say at the same time growling.

"Do you two know who it is?" A short man about tree foot five asked.

"Itachi Uchiha, and I believe he would have said something about getting the Jinchuuriki's to create something." I finished as I turned to Lu and nodded.

"Let's go Naruto I have a bone to pick with Itachi, something about Sasuke." She said and I nodded once again we left tracking him.


End file.
